memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Rubicon
The series Star Trek: Rubicon is set around the timeship named the in 2885. The series is a written story on the Star Trek Online forum . The story involves an overhanging plot of an aberration in the timeline that the crew is continually investigating. The aberration is caused by a predestination paradox that one of the crewmen is doomed to be involved in. The stories is set to last another four seasons, but it is currently in its second season. Crew of the USS Rubicon *Captain Maxwell Ovirosch, Commanding Officer (Male Human) *Commander Kandir Zosni, Executive Officer (Male El-Aurian) *Lieutenant Commander Bayeb, Chief Science Officer (Male Sellolsian) *Lieutenant Inas, Chief Operations Officer (Female Changeling) *Commander Allizander Hyphol, Chief Medical Officer (Male Quathi) *Commander Aolia, Counselor (Female Zaakrean) *Lieutenant Parvius, Chief of Security (Male Romulan) *Lieutenant Thelys, Chief Engineer (Male Xindi-Arboreal) *Lieutenant Weih, Transporter Chief (Male Deferi) *Ensign Xaz, Helmsman/Communications (Male Voth) See also: Timeline 2885- A: Q appears to the crew and tells them he is placing them in a test. He makes a ship from the distant future appear, containing what humanity will one day become if the timeline is not repaired. The Captain is left with many questions unanswered. B: A Borg drone is found in the Intertemporal Continuum. Thex joins the crew. Alternate Reality: The drone assimilates the crew and creates a new Queen. They force the ship to head towards the beginning of time to assimilate the Preservers. Ovirosch forces the ship to crash into ancient Vulcan. They de-assimilate the drone, known as Thex, and he sends himself back in time and reintegrates himself into his former self to alter the timeline. C: Crew encounters mirror universe counterparts and witness the creation of the divergence of the Mirror Universe. D: Inas is sent back in time to investigate the incident with the Enterprise-C. Inas assists it on its voyage to face its destiny. USS Pastak is destroyed in incident involving Klingon and Dominion timeships from this alternate timeline. E. USS Rubicon encounters mysterious entity. This mysterious entity claims to be God. Rubicon finds strange planet in history that was destroyed. Naln from the past shows up. Says he is on a mission. Naln crashes injured shuttle into planet and completes predestination paradox. 2886 - A. Crew observes the Hobus supernova and black hole. Discover James T. Kirk alive on board a four hundred year old ship. The Rubicon then explores the Hobus singularity and travels to the alternate reality. There they combat an alternate Gary Mitchell. Kirk sacrifices himself once more for the beings in the alternate reality. B. The Rubicon discovers Data attempting to alter the timeline. C. The Rubicon witnesses a planet in the Intertemporal Continuum that is continually created and destroyed. Agents from the Federation Temporal Agency of the 31st century appear to assist. Episodes Season 1 *"Zenith" *"Re-entry" *"Reflections on the Mirror" *"To Do and Die" *"Higher Power" Season 2 *"To See it All Happen Again" *"The Next Go Around" *"The Only Constant" *"A Hungry Man" *"Paradox" Season 3 *"Men That Strove with Gods" *"These, Too, Shall Pass" *"Epitaph for Methuselah" *"A Mile in the Shoes" *"The Optimist Dreamer" Season 4 *"Confrontation" *"Impact" *"Judgement Day" Season 5 *"The End of the Day" *"The Final Infinity" *"In Another Life" *"What Could Have Never Been" *"Trial and Error" *"Omega" External Links *Season One on STO forum. *Season Two on STO forum.